


Hiding Crushes

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Cute, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: At breakfast time, James and Pete try to get Sirius to confront his feelings for a certain werewolf. Ironically it's Remus himself that almost makes that happen.Oneshot/drabble





	Hiding Crushes

James Potter and Peter Pettigrew just weren't having it anymore. They knew one of their best friends was in love with the other. It was getting ridiculous. And it shouldn't have mattered that they were all guys too!

"Look, just ask Moony out." James was saying in the Great Hall. It was breakfast time. Across from him though, Sirius Black flushed pink ever so slightly, but he shook his head just the same. "What? Why not? He'd probably say yes, mate!"

"Nope! No thanks. No, I'm doing a great job at hiding my crush, thank you very much." Sirius said smartly in return. 

"Ha, right." Peter muttered into his toast. 

"If by great you mean see-through and--" 

"What're you lot talking about?" Speak of the devil. Remus Lupin, Siriu self-proclaimed crush as he'd said only moments before, sat down next to them. He stole a piece of bacon off of Sirius' plate and flashed him a sweet smile. He had no idea what that goddamn smile did to Sirius himself... "Better not be poor Lily's clothes. Honestly, Prongs. Pervert." 

"I have to gay. I mean--go." Sirius stood up abruptly and stumbled out of the Great Hall. Smooth. 

Remus looked back at the other two. "Is he all right...?"

James and Pete just smirked to themselves. Good at hiding his crush--yeah right. 


End file.
